


Her Life and Her Death: Sneak Peek--His Hair

by magicmoon111



Series: Her Life and Her Death AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmoon111/pseuds/magicmoon111
Summary: So, I've been getting a lot of inquiries into when Jon and Dany will finally meet in my fic, "Her Life and Her Death". It's currently in chapter 19 :)Answer: Not for a long while.So, I wrote this as a sneak peek into their future, whenever that may be. This snippet will eventually make it into the main fic, and part of a longer scene. I'll delete this one-shot them. Jon and Dany are older than 18 here :DSmut warning. Enjoy.





	Her Life and Her Death: Sneak Peek--His Hair

“I _love_ your hair,” she panted, moaning softly as she moved over him, gripping the thick, shining locks tightly and drawing his mouth to hers. “Griping it as you move inside me—” she gasped as he thrust his hips up, _hard_.

He smiled against her lips, kissing her deeply. Dany met him fiercely, battling for dominance with their tongues as they often did with their bodies. She’d never get enough of him. Since that first, sweet night, all she wanted was to spend her life in his arms. She kissed him, teeth colliding, almost painful. Jon pulled away with a rough nip on her bottom lip in punishment. She growled and moved faster, keeping one hand in his hair while drawing the other down his chest, digging her nails into his skin.

Jon groaned; he loved her roughness, her possessive touch.

“It’s getting too long. I’m thinking of cutting it,” he murmured, gripping her hips tightly as she ground her body upon him, making them both groan in pleasure and pain.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” she ordered, pulling back to look at him in warning. They stilled, meeting each other’s dilated gazes in the candle light.

He put one arm under his head, looking up at her with a half-smile. “And if I do?”

She drew her fingertips down his chest, slowly, watching the way his muscles flexed and the way his eyes narrowed as if in pain. When he tried to get up, to flip them as he often did—as she _loved_ —she held him down.

Danereys leaned her head down, letting her hair trace teasing paths down his arms. She pressed her breasts against his scarred chest, never losing eye contact. “If you do, I will cut _mine_ as well.” His eyes widened, lips opened in automatic protest. She smirked. “I know how much you love feeling it as I—” she teasingly drew her fingers lower “— _explore_.”

Jon’s eyes darkened. With a single powerful movement, he flipped them over, driving himself deeper and making her cry out.

“I’ll never cut it, then,” he swore, and she held him close as their bodies came together, again and again. “Never.”

She gripped his hair and forced his lips back to hers. “ _Good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> >:)


End file.
